On My Block Wiki:Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an in-universe article should be structured. It outlines a standard that is intended to make the On My Block Wiki consistent, clear, and precise. This guide will help editors learn which layout to use for each type of article. Articles Articles should have the following elements, if necessary. This applies to articles in general: * Incomplete articles should be given the template at the top of the page. It directly places them in the article stubs category. This is to help editors find articles that need expanding. * The first appearance of the article's title within the text should be in bold type. * Words that are themselves titles of additional articles should be linked only on their first occurrence in the article. ** Internal links add to the cohesion and utility of Siren Wiki by allowing readers to deepen their understanding of a topic by conveniently accessing other articles. These links should be included where it is most likely that readers might want to use them; for example, in article leads, the beginnings of new sections and table cells. General Sections In general, these sections should appear in the following order if they are needed in an article: # Opening quote — Opening quotes are welcome for almost any type of article. Quotes can be said by the article's subject, or said by someone else about the article's subject. To add an opening quote to an article, use template. # Article body — The body of the article differs per type of article. Check the guidelines below on how to style each type of article. # Trivia — The "Trivia" section contains lists of miscellaneous information on the article's subject. Isolated, miscellaneous information must always use this title to make this clear. # References — The "references" section lists sources for information used in the article body. Items are automatically added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. To get the references to show up in this section, use the template. # See also — The "See also" section is always used for sections that include links to relevant articles. # External Links '''— The "External Links" section is included to link to sources outside the wiki, e.g. blogs, fan sites, Wikipedia articles, etc. It bears the same name even if there is currently only one link. #: Templates provided for External Links section: #:* IMDb #:* Twitter #:* Instagram #:* Site (for any official website) #:* Wiki (for Wikipedia pages) '''Images * A picture is better than no picture. Do not remove a picture of a character, item, etc. from an article, even if it doesn't conform to these guidelines unless you replace it with a better image or the image is a copyright violation. * Images that are not part of an infobox, in an article, should be placed where they are most relevant and should not interrupt the flow or the aesthetics of the article. They should also contain a caption. Images should be placed before or after paragraphs or sections of text, not right in the middle of them. ** Tip: Placing them immediately underneath a heading or subheading usually works quite well * For images that are not part of an infobox, Use the "thumb" function in the image tag. Character Articles Infobox Character * The infobox is called "Infobox Character" * The infobox should only contain canon information, i.e., information stated or seen on-screen, or confirmed off-screen. * Images in a Character's infobox should be: Screenshots or promotional stills. * Unknown information (real names, relatives, etc.) should be omitted if not confirmed in one of the ways stated above. Sections A character article should contain the following sections in order: * A brief summary or so, summarizing who or what the article is about. The first instance of a character's name should be in bold type. This section should come before any section headings. i.e., *: Monse Finnie is a main character on the Netflix series On My Block. She is portrayed by Sierra Capri. * Early Life — Character's detailed history, written in past tense. * Throughout the Series — Character's summary throughout the Series. We will be doing this by adding Header 3 and writing short but important times of the characters. Following the header will be a specific quote pertaining to said important time. * Physical Appearance — Character's physical appearance, what they look like, how they dress, facial features... * Personality — Character's personality, how they seem to other people, how they are known. * Relationships — Notable relationships regarding said character. Only relevant and significant relationships. * Appearances — Chronological list of the character's appearances. Use the appearances template. * Trivia — A section with trivia about the character. * Quotes — A section of the character's significant quotes throughout the series. * Notes — A section with relevant information about the characters in other media. * References — A section where references can be found from articles. Episode Articles Episode Template * This template should appear at the top of the episode page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. * Images in an Episodes infobox should be: Screencaps or Screenshots after said episode has aired. Sections * Synopsis — The official press released synopsis. The synopsis isn't to be edited or added onto other than removing non In-Universe things out of it, such as cast members names' in parentheses. The synopsis you can find on Freeform for each episode. * Plot — A detailed, written out plot of an episode. Use the Hide/Show template for spoiler warning. * Cast — The cast of the episode, with the subheadings: Main/Recurring/Guest * Quotes — Notable quotes from the episode. * Trivia — Trivia about the episode. * Gallery — Images and Videos. Use tabber in the Images section with the tabs: Promotional/Screencaps/Behind the Scenes. * References — All the references, including external links. Location Articles Location Template * The Infobox is called "Infobox" * This template should appear at the top of the location page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Sections A location article should contain the following sections in order: * The first instance of a location's name should be in bold type. * Header — Header specifically related to the page. Occupants/Inhabitants/Students/ (for example) * Appearances — Chronological list of the location's appearances. Use appearances template. * Trivia — Trivia about the location, if there is any, admins will determine what is and isn't necessary. * Gallery — Images of the location in a slideshow. Event Articles Event Template * The template is called "Infobox" * This template should appear at the top of the events page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Sections A events article should contain the following sections in order: * Opening Quote — Quote pertaining to the event that took place * The first instance of a event's name should be in bold type. * Header 1 — "Summary" header for information on the topic * Header 2 — Header specifically related to the page. Attendees/Guests/Other (for example) * Appearances — chronological list of the event's appearances. Use appearances template. * Gallery — Images of the event in a slideshow. Relationship Articles Relationship Template * This template should appear at the top of the location page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Sections A relationship article should contain the following sections in order: * A brief summary or so, summarizing who or what the article is about. This section should come before any section headings. i.e., *:# The relationship between Monse and Cesar... * History — relationship before On My Block written in past tense. * Throughout the Series — detailed information about their relationship in each season on Siren, written in past tense. * Quotes — notable quotes from episodes * Gallery — both characters' images together throughout the series. * References — a section where references can be found from articles.Category:Policies and Guidelines